


Morning Light

by theskyisblue



Series: The Lives of Two Sappy Assholes [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Fluff, Gintama hurt my soul so I decided to vent, How are these two not canon yet, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Probably going to be more fluff than angst cause I'm a sappy little shit, These two are practically married, They'll be mostly background tho, i actually don't know what i'm doing, might include other characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 18:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskyisblue/pseuds/theskyisblue
Summary: “Good morning.” A male voice, still husky from just waking up murmured, and Gintoki leaned into the kisses being gently pressed to his neck.“I thought today was your off-day.”





	Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

> So...this is my first attempt of a fic in this fandom.  
> "Watch Gintama" they said, "it's comedy," they said. 
> 
> Then why am I crying.

Gintoki didn’t usually sleep with his back towards anyone. From years of fighting in the front lines, friends turning to enemies, cold harsh winters while living on the streets…sleeping with his back towards anyone meant absolute death. So, when he didn’t even flinch when a warm arm reached around his waist to tug him closer to a familiar chest, Gintoki felt his own chest warm at how much his priorities had changed. It was no longer a primal instinct for survival, because he had found people…a _family_ that made him feel _safe_. 

“Good morning.” A male voice, still husky from just waking up murmured, and Gintoki leaned into the kisses being gently pressed to his neck. 

“I thought today was your off-day.” Gintoki hummed, opening his eyes slowly to adjust to the early sunlight streaming in through the windows, before turning his head slightly to press a chaste kiss to the corner of the man’s smiling lips.

“It is.” 

“Then why are we awake so early?” Gintoki couldn’t help a slight whine in his tone, trying to burrow deeper into the futon but the warm arm holding him close only tugged him closer, turning him. Gintoki opened his sleepy wine-red eyes to be met with not-so-sleepy piercing blue ones that were watching him fondly. 

“You were the one who told me you had to be up early today.” The man snorted, and Gintoki groaned, shifting closer to hide his face in his bedpartner’s (partner, lover, boyfriend…no word could ever describe what this man truly meant to him) chest. 

“Who? Me? Never. Early doesn’t exist, you must have dreamed up another Gin-chan.” Gintoki mumbled, and the man chuckled, raising his hand to ruffle his ever-messy perm gently, leaning down to press their temples together. 

“Guess I’ll just tell China and glasses that you decided to bail on the onsen trip you’ve all been planning for weeks.” The man smirked, and Gintoki scowled. 

Dammit. 

“I hate you.” Gintoki huffed, opening his eyes to now glare at his lover, but as always, he stared right back unflinchingly. 

Perks of being the vice-chief of the Shinsengumi, he was able to put up with bullshit. 

“On the contrary, that’s not what you said last night.” Hijikata snickered, and Gintoki didn’t even hesitate to reach behind him for a pillow to smack him in the face with.

Hijikata’s muffled “you little shit” gained him a slight sense of satisfaction. 

“Alright, alright, I’m up.” Gintoki sighed, sitting up on the futon, yawning as he stretched. He couldn’t help but smile as he took in the sight of his apparently very stoic boyfriend lying beside him, bed hair no better than his and soft blue eyes staring at him affectionately. 

Very stoic indeed. 

Really, it was ridiculous how much Gintoki loved this man. 

“If the Amanto somehow released a nuclear weapon and destroyed the world I don’t think I’d notice with you looking at me like that.” Gintoki muttered, frowning in disappointment at himself, and Hijikata furrowed his eyebrows in question. 

“What?” 

“Nothing. Just thinking about how much I love you, mayo-head.” Gintoki quickly exited the room, only letting his cheeks gain colour when he was well away from being seen by anyone. He heard a distinct crashing of something in his room and hummed as he walked to the fridge, hopefully finding something edible in there. Gintoki paused at the sight of the early sunrise over the horizon, and his lips curved into a nostalgic smile, standing still for a moment to immense himself in the moment. 

Love was quite strange, wasn’t it? 

Despite how often he would never understand that four letter word, Gintoki wouldn’t trade the feeling for anything in the world. 

Hijikata was precious, after all, 

he had given him his heart. 

And it didn’t come with a return policy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably going to turn into a multiple one shots verse....but who knows ;) 
> 
> Thank you for reading ~


End file.
